In a communication network, for example, a machine to machine (M2M) to network, in which a number of devices transmit and receive a small quantity of data, overhead may increase when resources are allocated to all individual devices. When the resources are allocated at random, it may be difficult to guarantee a satisfactory quality of service (QoS). Accordingly, in general, management of backup channels may be performed in a manner in which all devices in a cell under the control of a base station (BS) may share an identical backup channel, and operating channels of all devices in a cell may be switched collectively to a predetermined backup channel when a licensed user or incumbent appears.